Omae to issho ni
by hiroyoung
Summary: Cerita tentang Sanemi yang ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Genya.


**お前と一緒に**

**R18**

**Sanemi as female**

**Pair Genya x Sanemi**

**Warning : spoiler, mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat, sweet home alabama, kurang majas.**

**Tag :**

**Ahegao**

**Anal**

**Creampie**

**Cunnilingus**

**First sex**

**Incest**

**Rimjob**

**Sole female**

**Sole male**

**Vaginal**

**Virgin**

**Penulis fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**Selamat membaca.**

Sanemi, 21 tahun. Seorang pilar angin. Tinggi badan 168 cm, berat badan 62 kg. Dikenal dengan sifatnya yang kejam, kasar, dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Ia hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat lembut seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Ia memang kejam, bahkan ia tidak mengakui adiknya sendiri. Bahkan ia hampir membunuh adiknya.

Tapi, di balik sifatnya yang kejam itu, ada alasan mengapa ia seperti itu.

Saat ia masih kecil, ia kehilangan adik-adiknya sebab mereka dibunuh oleh ibu mereka yang berubah menjadi iblis. Sanemi seperti tak punya pilihan lain, ia langsung membawa ibunya keluar dari rumah lalu membunuhnya. Genya, adiknya yang tersisa, begitu terkejut saat melihat ibunya telah tak bernyawa, apalagi yang merenggut nyawanya adalah Sanemi.

Genya berteriak menyebut Sanemi seorang pembunuh. Sanemi agak kecewa, ia melakukan itu karena ingin melindungi Genya, tapi Genya malah mencacinya. Tapi, Sanemi tidak mau membenci adiknya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, sekarang Sanemi sudah menjadi pilar. Ia adalah pilar terkuat setelah Gyomei. Sanemi merasa ia yang sekarang mampu melindungi banyak orang, dan jika terpaksa, ia juga rela kehilangan nyawanya. Ia tahu, menjadi pemburu iblis sangat berisiko kehilangan nyawa. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin Genya bergabung di organisasi yang tak diakui pemerintah ini.

Di suatu malam, Sanemi melihat Tanjiro dan Nezuko sedang tidur di teras. Terlihat bahwa Tanjiro sedang tidur sambil duduk bersandar di dinding dan Nezuko tidur di paha Tanjiro. Tanjiro memegang kepala dan pinggang Nezuko. Sanemi ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada Tanjiro, namun saat ini mereka tidak boleh berdekatan.

Jujur, Sanemi sedikit tenang melihat Tanjiro dan Nezuko berdekatan. Sanemi sedikit tahu tentang mereka. Keluarga mereka dibantai iblis dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Tanjiro tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Nezuko, karena ia adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya sekarang.

_'Tanjiro sangat menyayangi adiknya, ia tidak mau jauh darinya, bahkan dia membawa adiknya ke mana-mana. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertinya? Aku malah menjauhi Genya,' _batin Sanemi.

_'Aku tidak ingin Genya mempertaruhkan nyawanya, tapi karena ia sudah bebal begini, aku tidak mau berbohong lagi. Aku akan menemuinya.'_

Sanemi berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Ini sudah jam 11, malam ini berangin. Halaman belakang biasanya dingin sekali di malam hari. Sanemi berjalan sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, dia melihat sosok remaja laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _mohawk _sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Oi, kenapa belum tidur?!" teriak Sanemi kepada laki-laki itu. Seperti biasa, ia menggunakan nada bicara tinggi nan galak.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sanemi. Sontak ia kaget.

"Eh, Nee-chan … aku … sulit tidur," jawabnya dengan gemetaran.

Sanemi berlari ke arahnya. Genya panik, ia merasa bahwa kakaknya akan menghajarnya. Namun, Genya memilih diam di tempat. Sudah agak lama ia tidak melihat kakaknya, ia ingin bersentuhan dengan kakaknya sekalipun kakaknya menghajarnya.

Genya menarik napas, bersiap untuk dihajar oleh Sanemi. Ia akan menerimanya. Namun, sebenarnya ia takut.

Ternyata, kejadiannya tak seperti yang Genya bayangkan. Sanemi memeluk tubuh kekar Genya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Genya. Sanemi mencengkeram baju Genya, ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Nee-chan?"

Genya tegang sekali. Ia mengira Sanemi akan menghajarnya, ternyata ia memeluknya. Ditambah, Sanemi memeluknya terlalu erat hingga payudara besarnya tertekan di badan Genya. Genya 'berdiri', pikirannya berusaha menolak, ia tahu Sanemi itu kakaknya, namun kejantannya belum mau berhenti tegang.

"Hiks …."

Genya mendengar isak tangis kakaknya. Lalu, ia mengelus surai putih perempuan itu.

"Nee-chan kenapa?"

Sanemi tidak menjawab. Ia masih terisak. Ia sangat senang bisa memeluk adiknya yang kini berukuran lebih besar darinya.

"Ma-af … telah … kasar … padamu."

Genya mencoba mendudukkan mereka berdua.

Saat mereka telah duduk, Genya mengelus rambut panjang Sanemi lagi.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sebab menyebut Nee-chan pembunuh," kata Genya pelan.

Sanemi melepas pelukannya, ia mencoba menatap wajah adiknya.

"Aku mengerti … kamu sangat terkejut … waktu itu …." kata Sanemi menyeka air matanya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

_'Buset, Nee-chan imut sekali. Aku ingin 'melahap' orang ini segera,' _batin Genya.

Genya memegang kedua pipi Sanemi, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanemi.

_Cup._

Genya mencium bibir kakaknya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sejak kecil ia jatuh cinta pada kakaknya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mencium kakaknya dengan rasa nafsu.

"Mpphh …." Sanemi meronta, tubuhnya kuat namun ia agak kesulitan melepaskan diri dari ciuman Genya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menciumnya di bibir. Terlebih lagi, ia adalah orang yang disayangi Sanemi. Ciuman itu rasanya memabukkan bagi Sanemi. Namun, ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tangannya.

_Pletak._

Sanemi menjitak kepala Genya dengan keras. Genya langsung melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba?" teriak Sanemi dengan muka kemerahan.

"Maaf, aku tak tahan"

"Tak tahan apanya, cok?"

Genya memegang pundak Sanemi.

"Nee-chan, aku mau jujur sekarang. Sebenarnya, sejak kecil aku jatuh cinta padamu. Nee-chan adalah perempuan yang kuat dan berani. Sebenarnya Nee-chan membunuh ibu untuk melindungiku, kan? Tapi aku malah mencacimu."

"Nah, kamu sadar juga."

Sanemi mengelus kepala Genya.

"Nee-chan tidak sakit hati soal itu. Sekarang, Nee-chan ingin berbaikan denganmu. Nee-chan juga ingin jujur padamu."

Saat ini, Genya nge-_fly _melihat sisi lembut kakaknya.

"Alasanku memarahimu dan tidak mengakuimu sebagai adik, bukan karena kebencian. Nee-chan tidak mau kamu menjadi pemburu iblis lalu mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Nee-chan ingin menjadi kuat supaya bisa melindungimu, kamu tak perlu bertarung."

"Nee-chan …." Genya terharu.

Sanemi mencubit hidung Genya.

"Aduh!" Genya memegangi hidungnya sendiri.

"Tapi kamu bebal dan tetap ingin bertarung, jadi kurasa berbohong seperti ini sudah tidak ada gunanya."

"Habisnya, aku tidak mau jauh dari Nee-chan. Hanya Nee-chan keluargaku yang tersisa."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku melihat Tanjiro dan Nezuko begitu akrab, mereka tak ingin terpisah. Bukankah mereka mirip dengan kita? Aku ingin menjadi seperti Tanjiro."

_'Tanjiro, terima kasih telah menjadi contoh untuk Nee-chan,' _batin Genya.

"Jadi begitu. Omong-omong, hubungan Tanjiro dan Nezuko tidak sekadar kakak dan adik. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Jadi, mungkin kita juga bisa …."

Genya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sebenarnya malu. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sanemi tidak sekadar kakak dan adik.

"Bo-boleh … Nee-chan kan … sayang … padamu," kata Sanemi sambil malu-malu.

"Ayo lakukan _french kiss,_" kata Genya.

"Te-terserah."

Genya menarik pinggang Sanemi, sementara tangan satunya memegang pipi Sanemi. Lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Lalu, Genya mencium bibir Sanemi.

Genya mengisap pelan bibir Sanemi. Sanemi diam, ia ragu untuk membalas ciuman adiknya. Tangannya mencengkeram baju Genya di bagian depan.

"Mpphhh … ahh …" Sanemi mendesah, lalu mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dengan cepat Genya memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sanemi.

Genya menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Sanemi, namun ia diam saja. Mungkin ia malu-malu.

Genya melepaskan ciumannya, lalu ia menarik napas.

"Nee-chan kenapa diam saja?"

Sanemi hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nee-chan perawan, kan?"

Sanemi mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga. Ayo bersetubuh."

Sanemi panik. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah jika adiknya menyetubuhinya, namun ia merasa belum siap.

"Kenapa? Belum siap?" tanya Genya.

"Laku … kan, jika itu maumu. Tapi, jangan … keluar … di dalam. Dan jangan kasar."

"Ok, aku akan pelan-pelan."

Genya melepas kancing baju Sanemi, lalu ia melepas baju kakaknya itu. Terlihat tubuh Sanemi penuh bekas luka, namun tetap _sexy _bagi Genya.

Genya mulai mencupangi leher Sanemi.

"Ahh … Gen-ya …." desah Sanemi sambil memegang kepala Genya.

"Ada apa, Nee-chan?"

"Lagi …."

Genya mengisap leher Sanemi lagi dan lagi hingga meninggalkan banyak _kissmark _di sana. Setelah itu, Genya beralih ke payudara Sanemi. Payudaranya besar, namun agak kendor sebab ia sering membiarkannya menggantung.

Genya menjilat puting kiri Sanemi sambil meremas payudara kanannya.

"Ahh … Gen … ya … geli … akhh …." Sanemi mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya lagi.

Genya mengisap puting Sanemi. Ia mengisap dengan kuat, menyebabkan desahan Sanemi semakin keras.

"Akhhh … ahh … lagi … lagi …."

_'Gawat, Nee-chan terlalu sexy,' _kata Genya dalam hati sambil tetap mengisap puting kakaknya.

"Mmmm … Genya …."

Genya berhenti memainkan payudara kakaknya. Lalu, ia memegang kakinya.

"Lagi, Genya …."

"Tunggu. Lepas dulu sepatumu."

Sanemi menahan tangan Genya.

"Iya, aku bisa melepasnya sendiri."

Sanemi melepas kedua sepatunya. Setelah itu, ia juga melepas rok dan celana dalamnya.

"Seperti ini, kan?" tanya Sanemi sambil menunjukkan selangkangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Nee-chan!" teriak Genya kaget.

"Tunggu apalagi, pekok? Ini kan yang kamu mau?"

Genya melihat vagina Sanemi. Terlihat agak basah.

"Iya, Sayang," Genya menghela napas, lalu mengangkat satu kaki Sanemi.

Genya mendekatkan wajahnya ke vagina Sanemi, lalu mengendusnya.

"Hmmm, bau meki," kata Genya pelan.

"Baunya … enak … kan?", tanya Sanemi.

"Iya, aku sangat suka."

"Aku sendiri juga suka. Mekiku sering basah sendiri, lalu aku membaunya."

"Oh, dasar sangean."

"I-itu tidak benー akhh!", Sanemi mengerang ketika Genya tiba-tiba menjilat vaginanya.

"Ge … li … akhhhh …." erangnya.

Genya menjilat bibir vagina si pilar angin itu. Baginya, rasanya enak sekali. Ia begitu menikmati menjilat vaginanya sambil mendengar desahannya.

Lalu, Genya beralih ke klitoris. Ia menjilat benda kecil itu dengan pelan dan menekannya agak keras.

"Akhhh … ahhh …." Sanemi mendesah sambil menjambak rambut mohawk adiknya. Ia merasa nge-_fly _namun ia juga takut.

"Gen … ya … hiks …." tiba-tiba Sanemi menangis.

Genya berhenti menjilatnya dan menoleh ke wajahnya. Genya mengubah posisinya ke duduk, lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi dahi Sanemi, lalu ia mencium dahi Sanemi.

"Tenang, Nee-chan. Sesekali gunakan teknik napas."

"Takut …."

"Jangan takut. Aku berusaha membuatmu rileks."

"Tahu, tapi dari tadi 'itu'mu berdiri, kelihatan besar. Tidak yakin apakah itu akan muat di vaginaku."

Genya kaget, ia menutupi 'itu'nya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kamu tumbuh besar, ya. Aku ingat dulu kamu pendek dan kurus, tapi sekarang kamu lebih tinggi dan besar dariku," Sanemi memegang pipi Genya.

"Hehehe, aku tidak sadar kenapa diriku bisa sebesar ini. Sekarang tubuhku lebih besar darimu, kuharap aku bisa mendominasimu dengan mudah."

Genya mencium bibir Sanemi sekilas, lalu ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilat vagina Sanemi lagi. Kali ini, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vagina itu. Ia memutar-mutar lidahnya, mencari titik sensitif di sana. Di dalam rasanya hangat dan basah. Ia terus menjilat bagian dalam vagina kakaknya.

"Mmmmm … mmmm ...ggghh," desah Sanemi sambil menjambak pelan rambut adiknya.

"Mmmm … ahhhh … iya … di situ," desahnya lagi.

Genya menjilat titik sensitif itu lagi dan lagi. Sanemi mengerang semakin keras.

"Genya … akhhhh …."

Seluruh tubuh Sanemi lemas. Walaupun mereka melakukan ini tanpa paksaan, namun Sanemi merasa Genya seperti memerkosanya. Genya terlalu ganas menjilat vaginanya. Sanemi mencoba untuk rileks dan menggunakan teknik napas, namun otaknya tak bisa konsentrasi.

"Genya … ahhhh … jangan terus … menggodaku … akhhhh …."

Genya tidak memedulikannya, ia terus menjilat vagina Sanemi.

Sanemi tidak tahan, dari tadi ia mengeluarkan banyak precum. Ia ingin segera disetubuhi oleh Genya, tapi Genya memperlama _foreplay_.

"Mmmmmm … ahhh … ahhhh … Gen … ya … akhhh," Sanemi mendesah dengan keras lagi.

Genya mengeluarkan lidahnya dari vagina Sanemi, lalu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Nee-chan berisik sekali. Aku sedang menikmati memekmu yang ternyata gurih. Kukira bau busuk, Nee-chan kan gak pernah mandi."

_Ctak._

Sanemi menyentil dahi Genya.

"Gak pernah mandi matamu pecah! Aku mandi satu kali sehari!"

"Aku gak mau percaya, aku kan gak lihat. Nanti kita mandi bareng, ya. Lalu aku percaya," goda Genya.

"Terserah, silahkan cabuli diriku. Ternyata … aku suka 'diserang'."

"Secabul itukah diriku?"

Genya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sanemi dengan tangan kanan, lalu menempelkannya di pohon dengan posisi tangan mereka di atas kepala.

"Sekarang Nee-chan serasa 'dipaksa', kan?"

Sanemi mengangguk.

Genya mencium bibir Sanemi lagi, lalu ia mulai memainkan vagina Sanemi dengan tangan kirinya. Vagina itu sudah basah, Genya memasukkan jarinya ke lubang kakaknya dengan mudah.

"Mmmm … mmmmhh," Sanemi ingin mendesah, namun mulutnya dibungkam oleh Genya. Kali ini benar-benar terasa seperti pemerkosaan.

"Mmmm … mmmmhhh," Sanemi terus mengeluarkan suara itu saat jari-jari Genya bermain-main di dalam vaginanya.

_'Gawat, Nee-chan imut saat bersuara "mmmm … mmmhh".'_

Genya mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari vagina kakaknya, ia juga melepaskan kedua tangan kakaknya.

"Mau lepas baju," kata Genya.

"Sini, Nee-chan yang lepaskan," kata Sanemi pelan.

Sanemi mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mencoba melepas kancing seragam yang dikenakan Genya. Hari ini, ia tidak memakai rompi.

Sanemi terlalu gemetar, melepas 1 kancing saja lama sekali.

"Nee-chan gemetar. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan melepas bajuku sendiri," kata Genya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sanemi.

Genya mulai memegang bajunya sendiri, lalu melepasnya. Ia juga melepas celananya. Wajah Sanemi memerah melihat kejantanan adiknya yang besar.

Sanemi malu sekali melihat itu. Ia langsung telentang di tanah lalu menutup matanya dengan hasta. Genya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi malu-malu kakaknya itu. Sangat imut.

"Aku mulai, Nee-chan."

Genya melebarkan kaki Sanemi, lalu meletakkan kedua kakinya di pundaknya. Dengan pelan Genya mendorong penisnya ke dalam vagina Sanemi.

"Akhhhh!" Sanemi berteriak.

"Ugghh, Nee-chan sempit … ughh."

Genya memegang pinggang Sanemi dan mulai menggenjotnya.

"Nee-chan … ugghh … Nee-chan," erangnya saat berkali-kali memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina kakaknya.

"Genya … sakiittt … uhh."

"Sini, pengang punggungku. Cakar saja kalau mau," kata Genya setelah berhenti menyodok Sanemi.

Sanemi mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Genya. Ia meraba-raba punggung lebar adiknya itu.

"Aku mulai lagi, ya."

Genya menyodok Sanemi lagi. Baginya tidak terlalu cepat, tapi bagi Sanemi, sodokannya begitu cepat. Rasa sakit dan enak menjadi satu di dalam diri Sanemi.

"Genya … ahhhh … uhhh … lebih … cepat … mmmhh…." desah Sanemi sambil mencakar punggung Genya.

Genya mencoba mempercepat sodokannya.

"Nee-chan … Nee-chan!"

_'Duh, baru dicakar sedikit sudah perih rasanya,' _Genya meringis dalam hati.

Genya berkali-kali menyodok kakaknya. Kakaknya berkali-kali mendesah dengan sesekali mencakar punggungnya jika dia ingin. Perempuan itu mulai tidak bisa mengatur napas, napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Uhhh …." Genya mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sanemi.

"Kok berhenti? Belum _squirt _nih," Sanemi mengeluh.

"Ganti gaya. Ayo berdiri."

Kemudian, mereka berdua berdiri.

"Pegangan, ya," kata Genya.

Sanemi mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke leher Genya. Lalu, Genya mengangkat tubuh Sanemi.

"Ternyata Nee-chan lumayan ringan. Baiklah, aku mau pakai gaya ini."

Mereka saling menatap. Tiba-tiba, mereka teringat dengan masa lalu.

"Nee-chan, ingat tidak? Dulu aku sering digendong Nee-chan."

"Iya, dulu aku biasa menggendongmu saat kamu kena cedera di kaki."

"Aku senang Nee-chan ingat itu. Sekarang gantian aku yang menggendongmu."

Genya tersenyum tipis.

"Ok, aku mulai."

Genya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sanemi lagi.

"Usahakan jangan sampai jatuh. Kalau Nee-chan jatuh, nanti pelirku bisa putus."

Sebenarnya, Genya tidak sekhawatir itu. Walau penisnya putus, nanti bisa regenerasi lagi. Sebelumnya, penis Genya sudah pernah putus sebab ia terlalu banyak coli. Lalu, penisnya beregenerasi dan ukurannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Sanemi mengaitkan kedua kakinya, lalu tangannya memegang pundak Genya dengan erat. Genya kembali menyodok Sanemi dengan cepat.

"Ugghhh … Nee-chan, aku … mencintaimu …."

"Ahhhh … aku juga … mencintaimu … Genya … ahhh."

Di bawah langit malam, kakak beradik itu terus menyalurkan nafsu mereka. Lewat desahan, penetrasi, ciuman, dan sebagainya. Angin malam yang dingin sesekali menerpa tubuh mereka, namun mereka mengabaikan rasa dingin itu.

"Genya … ahhhh … Nee-chan … mau … ahhh …." desah Sanemi dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Mau apa?"

"Mau … keluar … akhhh!"

Sanemi tak mampu menahannya lagi. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan cairan ejakulasinya.

"Tu-turun …."

Genya mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sanemi, lalu menurunkan tubuh perempuan itu.

"Uhh," Sanemi langsung terduduk lemas.

_'Padahal kuat bertarung, tapi saat bertarung kelamin ia selemah ini,'_ batin Genya.

Genya mengarahkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Sanemi, lalu ia menjilat cairan ejakulasinya yang tersisa.

"Genya … kenapa belum keluar?" tanya Sanemi lirih.

"Aku menyimpan pejuhku untuk ronde selanjutnya."

"Jangan … mekiku sudah … tak kuat …."

"Yakin tak mau ronde lagi? Kali ini aku akan memasuki boolmu."

"A-a-a-ap-apa kamu bilang?"

"Ayo lakukan seks anal. Nee-chan tidak ingin aku keluar di dalam, tapi aku ingin. Aku akan keluar di dalam boolmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kan tidak menyebabkan hamil."

"Tidak mau," tolak Sanemi dengan wajah melas.

"Harus mau."

Genya menarik Sanemi ke dalam _french kiss._

"Mmmm … mmmmhh," lagi-lagi Sanemi mengeluarkan suara imut itu.

Lidah Genya bergerak dengan ganas di dalam rongga mulut Sanemi, hingga Sanemi merasa mabuk.

Genya melepas ciumannya saat ia akan kehabisan napas. Ia melihat wajah Sanemi yang nampak tak berdaya akibat ciuman memabukkan tadi.

_'Asyik, sekarang Nee-chan sudah lengah.'_

**つづく**

**Dah lelah. Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba dapat ide beginian.**

**Sebenarnya aing suka genre perkosa, tapi kalau Sanemi diperkosa Genya hampir tak mungkin. Kalau digangbang mungkin bisa. Tapi aing tak suka gangbang.**

**Comment "sagiri lonte" to unlock chapter 2.**


End file.
